


The Wedding

by Gu_Tango



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-28
Updated: 2013-10-28
Packaged: 2017-12-30 19:22:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1022467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gu_Tango/pseuds/Gu_Tango
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raph and Casey used to be in a so-called relationship which they never accept much until Casey getting married with April.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wedding

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Old fanfic re-post.  
> 2\. If anything goes wrong, i apologize.

**The Wedding**

_“Ouch!!”_

_“Can ya sit still fer a while!?”_

_“I’m!! Until ya make my arm hurt even worst, bonehead!!”_

_“Ok, ok, I’m sorry, happy?”_

_“You…!!”_

_“Finally…done!!” Casey Jones said out loud after he finished dressing his mutant turtle friend’s wounds. They just had a fight with a Purple Dragon gang today, and even they won, both of them were injured. Especially Raph’s right arm, it was badly injured, and the skin around the wound there turned into a dark purple color._

_“This is bad, man. You need a serious medical,” said Casey while closing a small medical boxset._

_“No need, I’m good,” Raph, who was sitting on the bed’s edge, slowly moved his right arm up and down, “beside, yer with me.”_

_“That’s not it. I couldn’t help much, ya see.”_

_“Tomorrow it’ll be better, I’m sure,” Raph gave his friend a small smile, “Thanks.”_

_“Yor welcome,” The man smiled back._

_The terrapin laid down on the bed, light-golden eyes focused on the ceiling, “Hey, Casey…”_

_“Hmm?”_

_“Can I stay here tonight?”_

_“What? No way,” Casey pointed at Raph’s right arm, “Look at yor arm. You better get back to the lair and ask Don fer help.”_

_Raph frowned, “Told ya I don’t need more of any medical help.”_

_“Don’t be like that,” the human sighed._

_“Like what?” Raph’s tone was low right now. He wasn’t in the mood to pick a fight with his pal. He just wanted to relax here, in Casey’s._

_“…Er…never mind,” Casey sighed again and laid down next to the terrapin, also eyes focused on the ceiling. He knows and didn’t want to piss the other off._

_They both laid quietly for a few minutes until Raph broke the silence between them first._

_“Got a beer?” He asked._

_“No beer,” Casey answered, a sly grin on his face, as he moved to bestride above the other, “but me instead.”_

_“What do ya think ya doin’?” Light-golden eyes looked up at the human._

_“Hmmm don’t get it?” He asked as his hand trailed down on the other’s body._

_Raph just pushed him back with his good arm, and frowned, “I know exactly what ya fuckin’ want, asshole.”_

_“Aha, and why ya pushin’ me?”_

_“Can’t ya see that I’m injured!?”_

_“I know that.”_

_“Ya know but ya still…,” Raph’s word were muted by his friend’s lips. His eyes widened  as the other’s tongue met his own._

_“Uuuuuh…Casey!!” The terrapin shouted as he shoved the human off of him, “Cut it off will ya!?”_

_“Ok, ok,” Casey moved back a little before he dragged Raph into his embrace instead._

_“…..Case,” came Raph’s low voice._

_“Only a hug also can’t?” He asked._

_Raph sighed as he gave up, “….Fine. Whatever.”_

_The man just smiled happily, holdin’ his pal close as he slowly closing his eyes, “Good night.”_

_“Hmm…Good night,” Raph just smiled to himself before closing his eyes to sleep._

 

++++

That was happened last month, and now, Raph’s wounds were all completely gone. He was back to life.  

He was now lying in his hammock, looking at a small silver ring in his palm. He received this thing from Casey two weeks ago, before that bonehead told him that he was getting married. He remembered that moment he received this ring…..

++++

 

_“Mornin’, Raphie.” The man was greeting his friend who was still in bed when the  morning’s sunlight hit him. He just back from a nearby convenient store for buying some beers._

_“Mornin’,” Raph opened his eyes lazily as he slowly sat up. He often stayed in Casey’s apartment for days lately._

_Casey walked over to the bed and lower his head just to gave the turtle a morning kiss on his cheek and Raph just smiled back to him._

_“What’s da breakfast?”Raph asked while rubbing his eyes._

_“Er…I made simple sandwiches,” said Casey, “and here’s no cornflakes, sorry.”_

_“It’s ok fer me anyway,” Raph got up but fall back down on the bed, his lower body hurt like hell._

_“Damnit,” he cursed under his breath as he eyed at Casey._

_“Oh…,” a silly grin was appeared on Casey’s face as he help the other to sat up, “…oops…my bad.”_

_“Shut it,”_

_“Yeah, I know, sorry.” The man ran his hand over his own head, “so, ya wait here. I’ll be back in a sec.”_

_The man walked to a table where he laid their breakfast on it. He took the dish, then walked back to bed, and handed it to Raph._

_Raph took a piece of sandwich, bite on it, “Thanks.”_

_“Yor welcome,” Casey bite another piece of_ _sandwich as he sat down next to Raph._

_After they finished with their breakfast, the terrapin needed a bath and Casey needed_ _neither, so they decided to take a bath together, and also took beers in the bathroom._

_In the bathroom, Casey sat relaxing in a bathtub with Raph sat in an opposite side, holding beer’s cans in their hand as they sipping them._

_“…Hey,” Casey spoke up._

_“What?”_

_“Have something ta give ya,” he said. “Come here.”_

_“Wha..?” Raph widen his eyes when Casey took his green body closer to him. “Hey!”_

_The man grinned as he sat his pal on his laps, face to face with him._

_....Aw, shit. This bonehead wanna…. Raph thought as he stared at the man’s face, a bit angry._

_“What?”_

_“What’s in yor mind, uh?” Asked the terrapin, “Lewd things?”_

_Casey chuckled, “Whaaaat do ya think?”_

_Raph gave him a long face, “No way.”_

_“Oh, come on,” he tightened his embrace even more._

_Raph shifted uncomfortably in that embrace as he pushed the other’s face by the beer-can out from his, “I said no, shit!”_

_“Aww, don’t be like that,” said Casey, still holding Raph tight. “Close yor eyes.”_

_“Ha!?”_

_“Just do it.”_

_“…..Fine,” Raph sighed before closing his eyes and wait._

_Suddenly, Casey’s hand grabbed one of Raph’s, putting something in his palm. It sent a cool sensation in the terrapin hand._

_Raph opened his eyes to see what was in his palm. It was a small silver ring._

_“A ring? Fer what?”_

_“It’s fer ya,” Casey smiled._

_“Fer me!? What da hell?” Raph eyes grew in surprise, “…..Wait. Don’t tell me that this is a…..er….proposal?”_

_“Er….well….kind of, I think,” he giggled._

_“Ya know this fuckin’ ring never fit even one of my fingers.”_

_“Just keep it.”_

_“Bonehead.”_

_“Well…. Ya know,” Casey’s voice low, “we can’t do that in real, but as long as we still together, I give it to ya.”_

_“Yeah. I know,” Raph’s voice low as well. He know that their relationship couldn’t go farther than this. They were more than just a friend, but not exactly a lover._

_“Raph, are you ok?” The human asked as he felt his friend’s body shivered._

_“Yeah, I’m fine, thanks.” The terrapin grinned, “just felt a little cold in here.”_

_“Oh,” Casey just laughed, knowing that what the other was trying to tell him. So, he lifted a smaller figure up on the bathtub’s edge, traveling his hands up and down other’s thighs, positioned himself between those parted legs, “Well, let’s kick out the cold, shall we?”_

_Raph chuckled as slowly moved his arms up around the human’s neck to_ _hold on to him. His body was still a little sore from last night, but as long as it was Casey, he didn’t mind at all. He fall for this guy as he know he shouldn’t._

++++

Raph closed his eyes as the hammock swayed to left and right slowly. The ring still in his hand while he was thinking of the last week’s happening…….

++++

 

_“Ya will what!?” The terrapin’s voice was high in surprise._

_“I said I’m getting’ marry, dude;” the man repeated what had just said as he tighten his embrace around his best friend, “surprise?”_

_“With April, right?”_

_“Yep,” Casey smiled shyly, “besides, no one would like to marry with a bonehead like me except her.”_

_“Well, I wish I could,” said Raph as he gave the other a playful elbow_ _in his broad chest._

_“Nah! That’s impossible, man!” He laughed as he loosed his embrace._

_“Yeah, impossible,” murmured the terrapin to himself, “I always know that.”_

_“…..” Casey sensed the sadness in his friend’s voice, he tighten his embrace again, “...sorry.”_

_“It’s ok.”_

_“No, it’s not.” Casey said, his eyes lowered, “I…I shouldn’t say this to ya. I mean….I…..”_

_“It’s ok, Case. This should be happening someday, and I’m always ready for an outcome.” Raph said as he got off of the man’s embrace and sat himself up next to him._

_“But…”_

_“Hey, ya forgot somethin’, bonehead?”_

_“What?”_

_Raph cleared his throat, holding Casey’s hand tight as he managed to say “We….aren’t….lover.”_

_The man sighed, “yeah, …..ya right.”_

_The warm sensation filled them as none of them spoke a thing. They just simply sat in silence for a while before Raph broke this silence first._

_“Well, I think I should get back to the lair now, it’s gettin’ dark.” He said as he slowly got up and put his gears back on where they where before._

_“Need me to ride ya home, honey?”_

_Raph laughed at that, then walked to opened the window, “No need. Besides, I always goin’ back alone.”_

_Casey smiled while watching the other jumped off the window and landed on the roof below the apartment room’s window._

_“Hey, Raph!” Casey stopped the terrapin by shouted after him, and it took only 2 second for him to turned his head back to look at Casey._

_“Good luck!” Shouted the man as he wave his hand and gave a big smile to his friend._

_Raph smiled back, “ya too, bonehead.”_

_….Yeah….Good luck fer yor good commin’ future…..._

_Then he left the man’s apartment and disappear through the darkness of the night._

 

++++

 

Raph snapped out of his thought and sat up as he sensed someone in his room.

“What ya doin’ here, Leo?”

The blue mask turtle walked closer to the hammock, “I’m here to see if you’re ok.”

“Me? Ok?? ‘Bout what?”

“About tomorrow, Casey’s wedding.”

_….Ah shit!...._

 

Raph jumped off his hammock. “Look, there’s nothin’ fer ya to worry ‘bout me or Casey.”

Leo stand still, only looked deep into his brother like he was trying to find something, and Raph just hated it.

“Stop lookin’ at me with that kind of yer eyes, will ya?” He crossed his arms, standing face to face with his big brother.

“Sorry, but I just….worried,” said Leo as he tore away his glance from Raph.

“I said there’s nothin’ to worry about, fearless.”

“……”

“……”

They both said nothing until Leo finally spoke up.

“Er..well, if you need anything, just call me, ok?” He said, then left the room.

Raph crooked his head to one side questioningly about his brother’s odd action. “Okayyy…., I guess.”

 

++++

 

Raph woke up early next morning. He came downstairs, had his breakfast at the table, and waited for other.

 

“Woke up early, uh?”

 

Came a familiar voice at the back as Raph turned to see his big brother walked out of the dojo.

“Yep, but ya still earlier than me,” said Raph, continued with his breakfast.

Leo sat at the table next to the hothead, then looking at his brother eating.

“What?” The hothead stopped eating. He frowned. _….That look again, damnit!...._

“Nothing.”

“So, what ya lookin’ at then?”

“You,” replied Leo.

“….Idiot,” murmured Raph as he turned his face away from the leader. Then got up, took the bowl with him, and walked to the kitchen.

“I’m gonna wake Mikey and Don up, so be right back,” said Leo as he headed upstairs.

 

 When everybody was ready, Don drove a turtle-like van out off the lair and went straight to Casey’s farmhouse where the ceremony held.

 

++++

 

After the [Shredder](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Shredder_\(Teenage_Mutant_Ninja_Turtles\))’s attack died down, as the ceremony went on, Raphael just stood still while watching his best friend, Casey, and his becoming wife kissed together in wedding. He couldn’t help but smiled for the man, but this doesn’t mean that he was truly happy with it. And Leo knew this.

He knew his brother inner feelings toward the man. He always knew. Even he knew, he couldn’t do thing much. Raph’d never let him in. Leo wasn’t sure if his brother knew about his feeling too or not.

 

“Well, congratulation, bonehead,” said Raph as Casey walked to him while April went to have a chitchat with some guests after the wedding ended.

“Thanks,” smiled Casey. Today was his great day ever.

“That’s ok,” replied Raph as he punched playfully at the man chest. “That was good fer ya.”

Casey just laughed and pulled the terrapin into a hug, “it has been a week since we last met, right? Miss me?”

“I tried not to,” he said, and that was true. Also right now, he tried so hard to keep his inner feelingstoward the man. He won’t let other knew easily even if he was sad.

“Oh, come on,” the man tighten his arms around other.

“Let go, Case,” came a warning.

“Why?”

“Ya just married, that’s why,” replied Raph as he try to push Casey’s arms off of him.

“So?” Casey looked around and spot April and the other guest stand just far away enough from them, “I can’t see one’s mind.”

“Look, bonehead,” He said, “We’re done, got that? This is already good fer ya, bein’ with human…..”

“I knew it, but that’s not mean I’ll care fer ya less than before.”

“Oh, shut it,” said Raph as he laughed. “I need no one to care fer me. I can take care of myself, ya know.”

The man said nothing but smiled. _….yeah, he was right…._

They eyes locked together for a while in silence. No word spoken, as they knew each other’s mind.

 

“Anyway, I’ll meet ya later,” said Raph while one corner of his eye saw his brothers called for him to get in the Battle Shell as they were ready to get back to the lair.

“’K, later,” Casey waved his hand while Raph walked toward his brothers, “and good luck.”

“Ya too.”

 

++++

 

Red mask turtle was lying in the hammock, swayed it slowly, his eyes nowfocusing on thing in his hand, the silver ring again.   

 

_….Right, bein’ with human is da best choice fer Case…._

 

He sighed, gripped tight on the ring in his palm, then slowly closed his eyes.

 

_….That’s already good…._

 

At this point, he could feel the heat in his eyes. _….Oh, hell!...._ His eyes, they started watering.

“Shit.” Raph opened his eyes as he cursed. Then nearly jumped off the hammock as he spotted another terrapin in his room, standing close to the hammock.

 

“Geez, Leo!!”

“Aha, it’s me,” said the blue mask turtle.

“Why ya here again? Sneakin’ inta other’s room like this, ya got nothin’ better to do then?” Raph asked angrily as he turned his back to Leo, and covered overall of himself with a blanket, hidin’ his face from other.

“Hmmm….may be,” Leo walked closer to the body in the hammock, “what happened?”

“Nothin’.”

“So why did you hide yourself?”

“It’s none of yer fuckin’ business.”

“Raph….”

“Wha…!?” He startled by a sudden hug from his big brother.

 

Leo held his embrace. He hugged Raph through the blanket, and felt his younger brother tensed up.

“What da hell ya doin’?”

“Hugging you.”

“Let go now.”

“….No.”

“Leo!” He started to struggle to break free as Leo tightened his hug even more.

“What’s bothering you, Raph? You’re not you yourself, know that?”

“There’s nothin’, so, let go!”

“Then why are you crying!?” Leo’s voice went louder.

Raph stopped, “…I….I’m not.”

“Yes, you’re. I saw it.”

“Oh…hell,” sighed Raph.

“I guess, it’s Casey’s thing again, right?” He pointed out.

 

Raph growled as he sat up, then turned to slashed his elbow at Leo’s skull hard, making him back a few feet away. “Oh, yeah!? If it is, so WHAT!?”

Leo said nothing, only stood still.

“Why don’t ya just get out of my room, or go somewhere fuckin’ else!?”

“…..”

“…Geez, just….go away, will ya?” Raph said as he laid back down in the hammock, covered himself with the blanket again.

“No,” said the blue mask turtle as he sat down on the floor opposite the hammock, his back leaned against the wall there, “I…I’ll stay here with you.”

Raph growled again, “I didn’t ask for that.”

“…..”

“…..”

None of them spoke a word for a moment, until Raph murmured a “whatever” out, and Leo just smiled with that.

 

The room was silent for a little longer before a small sob broke out in it. That sob came from nowhere but the hammock, the one who laid on it. All Leo can do was sat in silent, said nothing, he knew his brother was upset about what happened today. He also knew that Raph doesn’t want anyone to see him weak, and need nobody to comfort him as well.

 

“…..Ya still in here?” Suddenly, came Raph’s small voice as he asked the other.

“Hmm, yes,” replied Leo straightly as he shifted a little on his sat.

“Don try ta move or anything and stay where you’re.”

“I’m not moving, Raph, ok?” Sighed Leo. He sat still, try to pretended that he wasn’t there.

Raph shift slightly in his blanket. His sob slowly died down, but replaced by disappointment. Disappointed by his best friend, or rather his mate, on their casual sexual relationship. He knew that the man might got marry someday, but when the time came, he doesn’t know why he couldn’t take it.Does this mean that he fall too much for Casey or what? Raph hated this situation. The situation that he himself couldn’t deal with easily, the situation that makeshim uncomfortable and stuffy. He tightenedhis grip on the ring that still in his palm.  

 _….It’s ok, it’s better this way…._ Raph told himself, _….human should be with human, not a thing like him…._ It hurt about this truth.

 

Leo was no longer keeping himself silent anymore, so he began, “….Where’s he?”

“…Who?” Raph questioned annoyingly. _….Now what, jerk?...._

“The same-old Raph,” replied his brother.

The red mask turtle paused, then he slowly sat up with the blanket that still covered his body. “Here, ya jerk.”

“No, you aren’t Raph that I know,” said Leo. Yeah, his brother actually not like this.

“Ha!?”

“You’re passionate and hothead, that’s Raph I know.” He smiled a little at that.

“…..” Raph said nothing as thought of something before he got off the hammock, left the ring fall on it and walked toward his big brother, “get up.”

“Uh?”

“I said get up,” he repeated.

With question in his eyes, Leo got up on his feet and faced his little brother.

“Let’s spar, shall we?” Raph asked, answered that question look.

“Oh.”

“I wanna throw out some sick emotions,” he said, “like ya said, I’m not me myself.”

_….Yeah, not close to me at all. I shouldn’t be upset with this kind of shit!!...._

“And…ya talk too much.” He added.

 

For Raph, sparing is the only way to clam his hot-tempered down right now. He doesn’t want to think of anything. Beside, he just wanted to kick somebody’s butt, not mention whose, but anybody’s, if that make him feel better.   

 

“Oh, okay,” Leo nodded in understanding and walked pass Raph to the doorway, “follow me then.”

“Is that a command?”

“Er…nope.” _….not exactly…._

Raph chuckled as he walked to join Leo, “then, lead the way.” 

 

 

Leo smiled to himself while he and Raph were heading to a dojo. He was happy to see his brother back to the same old one. Even it doesn’t look like he care so much for Raph sometimes, he did. May be that hothead never knew this.

 

“Leo,” Raph spoke when they reached the dojo’s entrance.

“Hm?” responded Leo as he open the door, still turning his back to the other. 

“Thanks.”

Leo glanced over his shoulder to see his brother smiled at him. “For what?”

“For tryin’ ta comfort me, anyway.”

“Well, I’m not…”

“I said **THANKS**.” Came the low voice.

Leo couldn’t help but smiled, “your welcome.”

 

They both laughed lightly, stepping into the dojo and closing the door behind them.       

        

\- END -   

   

  

 

 


End file.
